Episode 024
Episode 024 Barbara is still holed up in her cell next morning at the wakeup call. Karen and Bea are sceptical about Barbara's prospects of lasting much longer, and set Catherine straight over her simplistic view that Vera is responsible, pointing out that right and wrong don't make any difference - it's still Barbara who will get the blame. Lynn's father politely turns down Jean's job options for Lynn and tells her he's arranged a placement himself in a friend's nursery ("about a mile away" he claims). Jean grudgingly agrees to go and see if the placement is "suitable". Catherine sees Jean about work: she claims she has never had to do in her life and doesn't see why she should begin now, and tells her she'd be better advised to talk to Barbara and Vera's harassment of her. When Catherine refuses to repeat her remarks in front of the Governor, Jean goes to talk to Erica but she blames Doreen principally but admits Vera is actively encouraging her. Doreen herself confrims that this is true. Karen's court appearance arrives: Steve urges her not to worry, even though the cross examination will be rough on her. Erica tells Vera she intends to report her to the authorities for standing by while one prisoner bashed another. Erica speaks to Barbara and promises to protect her from both Doreen and Vera: she eventually agrees to come out of her cell. Erica decides the only solution is to transfer Barbara to another prison. Steve presents his opening arguments: he says that he will present evidence of mitigating circumstances not heard at the original trial. Ken tells Catherine that people are already gossiping that Sarah was having an affair: he then says he has sold his share in the business and intends to take up a job in Sydney and send Sarah to live with her aunt. However, Catherine seems far more upset by the idea of the house being let and "tenants? using my things?" Dr Barrett gives evidence that Karen was pregnant when he last examined her seven months ago and had a black eye when she came to collect her test results. Erica says goodybe to Barbara as she leaves: Doreen manages to find her way to reception (minus the black eye makeup and with her hair back in its old style) and apologises to Barbara. She admits to Erica she's not cut out to take Franky's place. Jean goes to see Syd's nursery and attends Karen's trial. Greg is cross examined by the prosecutor about his previous knowledge of Karen and accused of manufaturing testimony to help her: he responds that he is not in love with Karen and never was. Jean takes Lynn to meet Syd. Karen gives evidence about her pleasure at the news of her pregnancy and her husband's angry reaction leading to her deciding to have an abortion. The judge agrees to an adjournment when Karen becomes too upset to continue, but the prosecutor indicates to Steve that he thinks it is all an act to play for the jury's sympathy. Notes Catherine Roberts disappears without explanation after this episode, but she is mentioned in Episode 028 as having been moved to another floor. She seemed to be striking up a friendship with Bea, however the writers seemed to have lost interest in the story. Previous Episode Episode 023 Next Episode Episode 025 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season